This invention relates to a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus wherein a tape transport system is placed into a desired tape transport operation by means of an electromagnetic device driven by a motor.
It is known that there are three types of operation control devices for tape recorders on the market. One type of such device is a manually driven one. Another one is a solenoid driven one, and the other is a motor driven one. Operation control devices of the manually driven type provide operating buttons and associated linkage and other movable members for holding a tape transport system in a desired operation condition. Tape recorders having an operation control device of this type are inexpensive to manufacture; however, they are not free from drawbacks in that the operating buttons require man power enough to move the associated linkage and other movable members. Tape recorders having an operation control device of the solenoid driven type overcome the above drawbacks; however, it is necessary to provide an electric power system to actuate solenoids which consume electric power to hold the tape transport system in a desired operation condition, and also it is difficult to provide such a solenoid driven device which is compactly constructed.
In order to solve these problems, an improved type of operation control device has been developed wherein the movements to place a tape transport system in a desired operation condition are accomplished by motor power. Although such improved operation control devices solve the foregoing problems, they are not entirely free from drawbacks. For example, they are apt to have a complicated structure for selectively moving mechanical elements into and out of engagement with a motor; they are apt to be deficient in reliability of operation due to the complicated structure; and they are apt to be deficient in failing to have quick response operation since the motor drives the operation control device concurrently with the driving of the tape transport system.
In addition to the above problems, these prior art devices have a distinctive drawback in that operation control devices make unpleasant noises during their operation which are caused by return springs.
Accordingly, it is readily evident that the operation control of tape recorders must be accomplished with a smooth and quiet operation of the control device, with less consumption of electric power, and in a commercial product, by a structure which can be compactly and simply constructed. Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved operation control device for tape recorders of the kind described herein.